After You Blow the Candles Out
by Angel to the Fallen
Summary: A bithday soon leads to disaster.
1. Default Chapter

Season: It can be put anywhere after season 6 and before Heroes.

Summary: A birthday party soon leads to disaster.

Rating: Right now probably G but later on I will move it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not getting paid so please don't sue me.

This fic is dedicated to Isa. We met because of Stargate and she is now one of my greatet friends. Thanks 

After You Blow the Candles Out

Daniel Jackson opened his eyes to the smell of sizzling bacon and cooking eggs. He frowned wondering who would be in his apartment cooking breakfast_. Could it be robbers? Why would they stick around to eat though? Unless they were incredibly stupid. _

As he started to push off the covers of his bed he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Daniel quickly got up and hid himself behind his door. Just as a shadow of a person came into the room Daniel jumped out and with a scream tried to tackle the intruder.

Unfortunately, he accidentally tripped over his to long sweat bottoms and ended up on the floor with his face right up against the man's feet.

Daniel was a bit surprised to hear laughter instead of feeling his face smashed in. _Wait a minute that laughing sounds familiar_.

"You know Daniel I thought I taught you better than that. Is that the kind of manners that you are supposed to have to a guest?"

Daniel looked up the smiling face of Colonel O'Neill. He watched as Jack went over and set his tray of steaming food on the bedside table. He then came back and reached down to give Daniel a helping hand

"Jack why are you here?" Daniel asked in exasperation.

"Other then for you to look upon my handsome face?"

"Yes Jack. Other than to look at your beautiful face. Why are you making breakfast at my house? Don't you have your own place?"

"That is still not the attitude you should give to the person who is giving you breakfast in bed."

Daniel felt his head snap up.

"Why are you making me breakfast in bed?"

"What's with all the questions? Don't you know what day it is?"

"Ummm… Friday?" Daniel said uncertainly.

"Not just any Friday Daniel. Today is your birthday!"

Daniel just gave Jack a puzzled look. "Today is my birthday?" Daniel hurried over to his calendar. He turned back to Jack with a frown. "It is my birthday."

"Yeah" Jack replied. "You didn't remember?"

"I guess not. I did have a lot of work lately. I just didn't pay attention to the time."

"We've been working you to hard. Don't worry though. Today is all play and no work. You are going to have the best birthday ever. Just you see."

Daniel looked a little uncertain. "I don't know Jack. I have some translations that I have to do and then SG-6 is supposed to come back with-"

"No! We will have none of that stuff going on today. General Hammond has given you and the rest of SG-1 the weekend off and we are going to make the most out of it. Now get into that bed so that I can give you this delicious breakfast that I slaved over a hot stove for the most of this morning."

"You mean poison." Daniel said a little grumpy.

"I heard that but I'm going to let that slide today. " As Daniel got into his bed Jack handed him his tray. On it was two pancakes, bacon, hash browns, eggs and on the side orange juice.

"Exactly how long have you been over here Jack?" asked Daniel as he examined the food. 'Only a couple hours. Now dig in. Sam and Teal'c will be here in about an hour so we can go to the range and then-"

"What?" Daniel asked looking up from his plate. "What range are you talking about?"

Jack grinned. "You know the range where we sometimes have to go train."

"You mean you are taking me to a place where you have to force me to go anyway? Why?"

"It is where we are going to have your birthday party. The place where we are going to have your big game."

"We are going to shoot each other for my birthday party?"

"Not each other. We are going to shoot SG-2." As he said that a mischievous grin came upon Jacks face.

Daniel started to get a little alarmed. _Are we really going to shoot them? As in kill them? Has Jack lost his mind?_

Jack must have noticed Daniel's growing anxiety because he quickly explained. "We are going to have a paintball battle. Loser has to be the ones to volunteer for Frasier's new medical toys."

Daniel just shook his head letting a grin creep on his face.

"Come on." Jack said a little impatiently while glancing at the clock. "If you want to kick some SG-2 butt then you better get yours in gear so that we can get going. We dont want to keep SG-2 waiting."

Authors Note: This is my first story so please be gentle. I would love ideas and criticism. Just dont be mean or I just might cry. If you want more to the story then tell me.

Thanks!

Angel


	2. The Decision

Daniel peered around a pile of bushes before creeping out. His breathing was heavy and tense. He had to be on the look out for anything. The enemy could be lurking anywhere.

To his right he heard a branch snap under someone or some things weight. He raised his gun and aimed.

"Whoa Daniel!" came the voice of Jack. "Don't get to trigger happy there. Leave that ammo for someone else."

Daniel lowered the gun. "Sorry Jack," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright. You should be on your guard like that. You don't know what foul and repulsive creatures could be hiding here." Jack raised his own gun and motioned Daniel to his side.

"So far we have gotten two of the enemy down. Sources tell me the other two are about half a mile east of here. We will have to be at the top of our game."

"What about Sam and Teal'c?"

Jack lowered his head in sadness. "They didn't make it Daniel. They were shot down while trying to set a trap. But they told me all the things that we needed to know before they…" He motioned with his hands to try to get across to Daniel what he meant without saying it.

Daniel sighed, "Then this battle will be for them."

Jack nodded, "let's go show them not to mess with SG-1.'

Daniel smiled and nodded. Together they went off to revenge their fallen comrades.

"You know that we just let you win because it was Daniel's birthday. Right?" Major Louis Ferretti asked somewhat hopefully.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever you say Ferretti." Jack said with a smirk.

"No. I mean it. We would have kicked your sorry butts but we wanted Daniel to have a good birthday. Next time you will see we mean business. So…when is the cake going to be served?"

Jack, Daniel, and Sg-2 were sitting in a shaded picnic area waiting for Sam to bring out the cake. The game had ended by Jack and Daniel surprise attacking the rest of SG-2. You could tell that they weren't all that happy about losing no matter what Ferretti was saying.

"Right now," Declared Sam as she came around the corner. In her hands she carried a chocolate icing cake with alternating layers of chocolate and vanilla. Behind her Teal'c was holding a bucket of ice cream, plates, and utensils. .

"'Bout time,' mumbled Jack.

"Sorry Sir but I didn't see anyone else volunteering to help except for Teal'c." Sam growled softly.

"Yeah, will you guys got out early in the game. We were tired."

"Only by 15 minutes!"

"Now guys," said Ferretti. "Let's not place blame here. This will only stall the time when we can bury our faces into that cake." He looked up at the cake almost drooling.

With one last glare at Jack, Sam placed the cake on the table and got out a box of matches. She lit it and placed it on one of the candles. After she was done lighting them she took a step back and smiled.

"Alright guys. Time to sing."

"Awww. Come on Carter we really don't want to make Daniel's ears bleed now do we? It's his birthday. We really don't want him to end up in the hospital do we? Besides I don't think that SG-2 really want Daniel to take their place in Frasier's tests." Jack said with a smile. .

Sam rolled her eyes. "1...2...3..."

This continued in an off key rendition of Happy Birthday which by the end of it had Daniel almost falling off his seat with laughter.

"Now it's time to make a wish and blow out the candles."

Daniel stared at the candles thinking of the perfect wish. A small smile appeared on his face as it came to him. He bent over the cake and blew them out.

"So what did you wish for?" Jack asked.

"Do you really think that Daniel will tell you that?" Ferretti asked.

"But we are best friends. Daniel tells me everything."

"Well not this Jack." Daniel replied while reaching out eagerly for his piece of cake from Sam.

"Come on Daniel, not even a hint?"

"You know it won't come true if he tells you Sir."

"Please, please, please."

"How do you know that it wasn't about you? If I tell then my wish for you won't come true."

"Did you really make a wish for me?" Jack asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Maybe. But I can't tell you or it won't come true"

Jack thought about that and then shrugged it off. Sam and Daniel shared a look between them. Sometimes they couldn't believe how much like a child Jack could be at times.

After they were done eating the cake and telling each other stories about birthdays past they were ready to head home.

As Daniel was about to get into his car, Jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Not so fast Danny. You aren't going home."

"What? Why not?"

"I told you that we are going to make the most out of this weekend. The party isn't over yet." Jack started to steer Daniel toward his truck. Before they reached his car however Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned to Jack.

"Where are we going?" Daniel was a bit suspicious on what Jack was being so secretive about. Sometimes he didn't always like the way things turned out when Jack planned things without his knowledge.

'Come on Daniel don't you trust me?"

"Sure I trust you. I trust you with my life. I just don't feel comfortable with secrets that could possibly endanger my life."

"Oh. it won't endanger your life." Jack said with a wave of his hand.

"How do you know? There could be a possibility that you didn't go through all the safety precautions and we could end up getting kidnapped by the mob and thrown into a jail in Italy to be used for information on where there mob leader is that has gone missing."

Jack stared at Daniel. "What in the world are you talking about? Where did you come up with that? From my knowledge we won't be held against our will in any Italian prison. We are just going up to my cabin to spend the night. Sam and Teal'c will meet us up there. It will be a sort of team bonding thing. Did the leader of the mob really go missing?"

Daniel gave Jack his best innocent smile. "No I don't think so. I just wanted to know where we were going." But his smile soon turned to a frown. "But I really don't think that I could go anywhere Jack. I took today off to have fun and relax but I don't think that I could take another two days off as well."

"You can and you will." Jack said forcefully.

"I don't know…"

Jack sighed. "we all know that you have been putting a lot of time in work lately and we all think, the General included, that you should have a nice long break. This is the perfect opportunity. There is not going to be a great emergency at the base that will need our help. Besides do you want to disappoint Teal'c? He has had his heart sent on this trip since we were planning it. He has said that he will tell the best Jaffa ghost stories this side of the universe."

Daniel smiled touched that his friends would go through this much trouble for him.

"But what about my clothes?"

"I already got them while you were still asleep."

Daniel sighed. "Alright I'll go."

A big goofy grin lit up Jack's face. "Yes! I knew you would. Come on we got to get going if we want to beat Carter and Teal'c there."

'Why?"

"Because I bet them that the last one to get there will have to volunteer to Frasier with SG-2."

"Why would you do that?" Daniel wondered with a quizzical look on his face.

"Because Carter made me sing." Jack mumbled manacling under his breath.

Daniel burst out laughing and nodded. "Then we better hurry."

Authors Note: I know this was a long wait and I didn't put much action into the paintball scene and I apologize for that but an action of a different kind is on its way so don't worry. I also apologize for not putting Teal;c into this chapter but he will have a bigger part later. Thanks for the reviews I loved them!

Angel  



End file.
